


Caught between two families

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Summary: Veth and Yeza talk about future plans. Written for Fictober20 with the prompt. 'That's the easy part'
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Fictober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fictober20





	Caught between two families

For Veth Brenatto family had always come first. However she was now caught between two families, one she once thought she could never return to and one that she made over the months. One knew the best version of her and the other only knew the worst. She had spent the day with her husband and son, enjoying the sights of Nicodranas and staying a good distance away from the sea. It had been nice, quiet and totally safe. But there was something that weighed on the back of her mind. So as Luke was napping in his room, Veth approached Yeza as he was beginning dinner.

‘Honey? Do you have a moment?’

Yeza pushed his glasses up his nose, ‘Of course, is everything alright?’ He walked around the counter to place his hands on Veth’s waist.

‘Yes, I’m fine... well I feel like I should be fine but...’

‘But?’

‘I don’t know how to say it... I want to stay here. I want to experience life with my family, this is all I’ve wanted for years. It was my only goal for a while and then I met Caleb and the rest of them... I made a family there but I have family here and I am just so confused.’

Yeza tightened his grip on her waist. ‘I understand, as much as I can do. I know that you love me and I know that you love our son- don’t ever think that my love for you is in doubt. I can’t imagine what leaving your family willingly would be like.’

‘That’s the thing.’ Veth broke out of Yeza’s grip to pace around their small living room. ‘Leaving, Yeza, leaving- that’s the easy part. It’s everything that follows which is so hard. I won’t know how they’re doing, I won’t know if they’re safe or not and I won’t be there to protect them. That is the worst part. What if something happens to them and I’m not their to fix it. I don’t want to loose them, loosing a party member hurts so much.’ Yeza’s eyes tracked Veth’s nervous pacing as she continued to stride around the room. ‘But what if something comes here? What if I leave and then I can’t protect my son, what kind of mother would I be!’

‘Veth.’ Yeza’s tone was surprisingly stern, Veth had not heard him speak like that often, so she immediately turned her attention to him. ‘Veth, honey, here we are safe. We have Marian and all her friends. We are gonna be fine. The others however...’

‘Yeah... you’re right. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologise.’ Yeza approached Veth for a tentative hug. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too. Thank you Yeza.’

‘You’re Wel-’

Their conversation was broken by the Mighty Nein crashing into their living room. Well, the peace was nice when they had it.


End file.
